If they hurt you, they hurt me too
by Allison Moonbat
Summary: Podría morir por ti...porque no existe amor más puro del que te ofrezco, pero mi mundo esta podrido, y es por esto, que mi amor por ti lo guardaré bajo siete llaves. Mis labios están cerrados amor, tu nunca sabrás cuanto te amo. Santana López
1. 1 Here's To The Past ADTR

Esta historia no tiene comienzo, no para mí…y no sé si tendrá un final. Los voy a internar en mi mundo; en mi pasado oscuro, en mi presente tormentoso y en un futuro que tal vez nunca exista. La vida es un torbellino de cosas, de mentiras y engaños, de locura y desenfreno; esa es la única vida que yo he conocido, y por la cual estoy aquí, por la cual he hecho cada cosa de las cuales me arrepiento y otras que no…no busco una justificación, no busco redención en estas palabras, ni una mano salvadora que me levante de esta vida de mierda que estoy "viviendo"…sólo espero un poco de libertad, una mísera luz en medio de la oscuridad, sólo un respiro para luego seguir ahogándome en medio del océano.

_Let's all think back on what brought us here_

_This is my grasp on what is real_

_Don't tell me how I feel_

_With all that's passed I can't relate_

_With myself from day to day_

_why does everything seem so far away to me_

Estas palabras las escribo en un sucio cuaderno con hojas roídas por las ratas, estoy en medio del bosque, en una casa del árbol, hace mucho tiempo la encontré, estaba desmejorada por los años, pero seguía firme y era un buen lugar para poder estar en paz y lejos de la sociedad. Tenía una colchón y unas cuantas latas de cerveza vacías esparcidas por el medio de la casa. Hojas llenas de dibujos que había hecho en ciertos momentos, algunos eran simples pesadillas que no me dejaban de atormentar; otros sin especificar, de animales, de momentos, de lugares…de personas especiales.

_There's no turning back from here_

_I've got to get away from everyone who's left_

_Everyone who's left_

_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year_

_(Past year, past year...)_

_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year_

_(Past year, past year...)_

_They said we'd walk away_

_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself_

_they said we'd fade away_

Las palabras viajaban por el papel amarillento del cuaderno, tan fluidamente cómo mis pensamientos, pero al mismo tiempo de forma atropelladas, no podía retener una sola idea en mi cabeza, no podía conservar algo por más de un segundo sin que miles de cosas se internaran en mi ser. La vez que murió mi mejor amigo, la vez que no pude más y terminé intentando cortarme las venas, la vez que estaba tan alcoholizada que llegué gritando a su casa por un segundo a su lado, la vez que probé las drogas, o el día en el cual me encerré en el baño del Instituto y comencé a escribir en las paredes….la primera vez que la vi.

Luego de eso sólo comienzo a tener pensamientos sobre ella, no puedo pensar en nadie más, todo se vuelve oscuro…antes su recuerdo evocaba buenos momentos, momentos felices. Ahora sólo quiero llorar y gritar a los cuatro vientos ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que complicarse? Esta jodida mierda se vuelve asfixiante, lágrimas caen de mis ojos, y no puedo controlaras.

_We've all been down this path before_

_You're stuck in this town_

_And it wears you down_

_When we leave today then maybe you'll understand_

_This constant struggle isn't always in the palm of my hand_

Ya nada tiene sentido, ni siquiera sé el porqué sigo aquí, por qué vivo; cada respiración es un recuerdo latente de que ya no la tengo a mi lado, no tengo su mirada llena de amor, de deseo, de esperanza en la cual sostenerme, ya no tengo nada…estas líneas están muertas igual que lo está mi alma. Intento centrarme nuevamente, despejar mi mente e intentar sobrevivir cómo lo he hecho siempre, pero no se puede, ya no puedo, sólo quiero morir, por una jodida vez quiero descansar de esto, necesito un respiro, necesito que por una vez en la vida algo me salga bien, algo se quede conmigo por un largo tiempo; es como si el destino se burlase de mí y me arrancara cada cosa buena que logro.

Todos los recuerdos se esfuman, no sé en qué momento todo se perdió, nos perdimos tan profundamente. Las mentiras llenan mi cabeza. Ya no sé que es real y que no. Después de respirar hondo y contar hasta diez miro mis manos…con las cuales hace un tiempo atrás tocaba a la persona que perdí, quién fuera y será el amor de mi vida.

_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year_

_(Past year, past year...)_

_I'll tell the saddest story_

_Of how we made it through this past year_

_(Past year, past year...)_

_They said we'd walk away_

_You'll never make it if you can't speak for yourself_

_they said we'd fade away_

Quiero gritar, quiero escapar de este maldito lugar. Pero no puedo, ya no sé de qué forma podría liberarme. No hay alternativa, solo queda llevar esta cruz, recordad lo que un día fue y no volverá. Los primeros rayos de sol se internan en la habitación, pronto será de día…al exterior de este lugar, porque aquí siempre será de noche.

No sé que más decir, no sé que hago aquí…tal vez escribiré retazos de mi vida, momentos específicos…pero eso no llama la atención, además nadie entendería cómo llegué hasta aquí, la historia de todos nosotros se perdería cómo tantas otras historias más….tal vez debiera empezar con el comienzo del último año en el William McKinley High School, el momento en donde todo dio un giro brusco y terminé donde estoy ahora. Comenzaré con esa fría mañana que no avecinaba nada de lo que ocurriría y cómo nuestras vidas cambiarían.

Comenzaré con el primer día que conocí a Brittany.


	2. 2 Roadside – Rise Against

**Capítulo 2 Roadside – Rise Against**

Primer día de colegio…y una mierda. Me levanto y me visto con lo primero que encuentre y que no esté con olor a alcohol o cigarrillo…una polera negra con el logo de Misfits, unos jeans azules ajustados, mis botas militares y listo. Mientras bajo las escaleras y me interno a la cocina encuentro una nota de mi madre

"_San, tu padre y yo tuvimos que hacer un viaje por un caso del hospital. _

_Volveremos en unos días, te dejamos dinero y provisiones. _

_Cuídate mucho y que te vaya bien en el colegio"_

-Otra vez lo mismo

Tomo la nota y la tiro al tacho de la basura, siempre es así, con suerte los veo, y la verdad no me importa mucho, no hay un gran lazo que nos una cómo familia. Con que yo saque buenas calificaciones y no me meta en problemas está todo bien…y con que ellos me den dinero para mis cosas.

Me preparo unas tostadas con mantequilla y bebo un poco de leche que quedaba, recojo mis llaves y me subo a mi camioneta. No es último modelo, pero es grande y potente, hasta se podría decir que tiene personalidad. Pongo la música a todo volumen, se escucha una canción de Hatebreed…Defeatist

_Cause You Hate, Yourself/ Porque te odias, a ti mismo_

_And You Hate, This World/ Y odias, este mundo_

_And You Hate, The Fact/ Y odias, La Realidad_

_That You Hate, Every Moment!/ __Es que tu odias, cada momento!_

_Defeatist, You And I Will Never Be The Same./ __Derrotista, tu y yo nunca serermos el mismo_

_I Take This Vow/ Tomo esta promesa_

_I Take This Vow Of Hatred/ Tomo esta promesa de odio_

_I Take This Vow/ Tomo esta promesa_

_Never To Be Broken!/ Nunca se romperá_

Llego al colegio y busco el mismo lugar para aparcar al lado de mi mejor amigo Puck, el ya se encuentra allí cuando llevo, lo veo muy concentrado preparando algo encima de su auto.

-¿Qué tal Puck, todo bien?

-Aquí, aburrido… ¿Cuándo salimos de vacaciones?

-Ni siquiera empezamos, idiota….además ¿qué haces que estas tan concentrado?

-Algo para el agotador día que nos toca vivir, querida mía -Y me muestra dos porros recién hechos- ¿Quieres conocer el Nirvana un rato?

Me subo a su coche y comenzamos a fumar, empezamos a reír por tonterías y seguimos así por un par de minutos, la yerba que traía era de buena calidad. Luego de dejar de ver elefantes rosados y cosas por el estilo nos disponemos a entrar a clases, el aparcamiento estaba repleto, típicas chicas hablando de sus vacaciones y arreglándose el maquillaje, los del equipo de futbol golpeándose y molestando a los nerds, los cerebritos con sus libros y demostrando que habían aprendido en este tiempo…la típica gente de siempre, que bueno que este era el último año en el cual tendría que soportar a todos esta manga de idiotas. Mientras entraba al colegio tropecé con una típica rubia tonta que estaba distraída mirando las puertas.

-Fíjate por donde caminas, rubia tonta

La "rubia tonta" se dio vuelta, pensé que me gritaría o algo así, pero solo me miró y me dedicó una mirada triste.

-Lo siento, soy nueva acá y no conozco a nadie, ni siquiera sé donde debo ir, disculpa si te hice daño -y me dedicó una tierna sonrisa, pero que no llegó a sus ojos.

-No, no te preocupes, no importa, yo también estaba distraída…

Tell me what I'm supposed to do,

With all these left over feelings of you;

'Cause I don't know

And tell me how I'm supposed to feel,

When all these nightmares become real;

'Cause I don't know

Me di la vuelta y seguí caminando, pero algo me paró en seco…un recuerdo distante o tal vez un sueño…estaba en mitad de un terminal, tomé un bus con destino a una playa cerca, había un carnaval, todo el mundo se divertía y festejaba algo que no sabía, yo simplemente me interné por un camino que daba directo a un lugar solitario de la playa, el mar se veía intranquilo, la luz me daba a conocer que pronto oscurecería, sólo una chica estaba parada en medio de la playa, con un sutil vestido blanco…intenté llegar a ella, sólo quería verla y prestarle algo porque el frio se hacía cada vez más insoportable…cuando llegué a su lado ella me miró, su pelo rubio se movía con el viento y sus ojos azules me miraban cargados de amor, una sonrisa sincera, pura…sin ninguna mierda de basura de la sociedad…ella era un ángel, o eso creí al despertarme repentinamente….

And I don't think you see the places inside me that I find you,

And I don't know how we separate the lies here from the truth;

And I don't know how we woke up one day and somehow thought we knew

Exactly what we're supposed to do.

Pero no, ese ángel se había materializado y se encontraba justo detrás de mí, perdida, sin conocer a nadie. No sé si fue el efecto de la yerba de Puck o el sueño que tuve anteriormente pero algo me hizo acercarme nuevamente a ella…no soy de las personas que hacen mucha vida social, con suerte hablo con Puck y fue porque él tras largos y largos meses no dejó de perseguirme simplemente porque un día me vio con una polera de A Day To Remember, y era su grupo favorito.

So leave me at the roadside,

And hang me up and down to dry;

So leave me at the roadside,

And hang me up and down to dry.

-¿Quieres que te ayude? -Le pregunté a la ángel-desconocida.

-¡Oh Dios, claro que si! Te estaría eternamente agradecida…-me dio un abrazo tan alegre que sentí la necesidad de saltar por los pasillos del colegio mientras regalaba flores a la gente, okey, nunca más fumar los porros de Puck.- A todo esto, soy Brittany Pierce.

-Santana López, ven, sígueme, te enseñaré este lugar…


	3. 3 Leave Out All The Rest Linkin Park

**Capítulo 3: Leave Out All The Rest - Linkin Park**

watch?v=EKBFBu6N-80

Una semana desde que las clases habían empezado, una semana de aguantar materias y profesores aburridos, una semana sin padres, de escaparme con Puck a fumar algo o quedar en mi casa para emborracharnos, una semana desde que conocí a Brittany. Compartíamos varias clases, así que se sentaba a mi lado, ya que nadie lo hacía anteriormente, nadie quería meterse con nosotros, éramos los drogos hijitos de papá con los cuales no querrías tener problemas.

_I dreamed I was missing_

_You were so scared_

_But no one would listen_

_'cause no one else cared_

_After my dreaming,_

_I woke with this fear_

_What am I leaving_

_When I'm done here?_

A mí me importaba una mierda lo que pensara el resto, yo me divertía con Puck y otros amigos más que eran de nuestra "banda"…Quinn, quien era una mezcla de niña linda pero que le importaba poco la sociedad, además le gustaban las fiestas y la música que nosotros escuchábamos; Blaine, un chico metalero que era muy carismático pero que no tenía ganas de juntarse con el resto de los idiotas del colegio; Tina quien era una gótica que hablaba poco y su novio Mike; Jesse, un tipo loco que conocimos en una tokata y luego lo encontramos en la escuela, había repetido dos años por lo que sabíamos; y Puck y yo.

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind_

_Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Era la hora del almuerzo, recién salíamos de Historia, iba con Brittany de camino al casino cuando algo se me metió en la cabeza.

-Hey, ¿tú con quien almuerzas? Hasta ahora no te he visto con ningún grupo

-Pues con nadie, compró mi comida en el casino y luego salgo y me siento en cualquier banca del instituto. La verdad es que no soy de hacer muchos amigos, me da vergüenza, todos piensan que soy algo…tonta, así que pasan de mí

En la última frase su voz se quebró, ahora que lo pensaba no sabía nada de ella, ni porqué estaba cursando su último año en esta escuela, ni de donde procedía; no sabía absolutamente nada, una semana entera sentándome con esta chica y nunca le pregunté nada relacionado con su vida…

-Si quieres puedes venir a sentarte con mis amigos, no son muy inteligentes que digamos, pero son divertidos y te la pasarás bien

-¿En serio? Claro que si, me encantaría

Nos dirigimos a la típica mesa que siempre ocupábamos, todos estaban allí, cuando me vieron entrar con Brittany a mi lado comenzaron a bromear.

-Miren que tenemos aquí, ¿tu nueva conquista, Santana? Pensábamos que te gustaban las morenas cómo Rachel…-Decía Jesse en medio de la mesa, pensé seriamente en lanzarle el jugo que traía en mi bandeja.

-Claro que no, recuerda que esos son los gustos de nuestra Pink…-Comentó Blaine, todos miramos a Quinn, ella sólo rodó los ojos y nos levantó el dedo del medio.

-Pues ¿quién nos hace el honor de venir a sentarse con este grupito de alcohólicos empedernidos, esta lacra social, un excremento de la sociedad…con tendencias suicidas y ganas de exterminar a la raza humana? -Puck se levantó e hizo gala de su poca galantería a la hora de hablar con una mujer.

-Yo…este….

-No la asustes, Puckerman, es Brittany, llegó este año, y pues se sentará con nosotros, si alguno de ustedes se mete con ella o le muestra una mínima cantidad de desprecio yo misma, cómo que me llamo Snixx los haré tragarse sus insultos ¿algún problema con eso? -Pregunté mirando a todos, uno por uno. Brittany dio un paso atrás.

Una risa magistral se escuchó en medio de nuestra mesa, varios alumnos continuos nos miraron reprobatoriamente, que se vayan al carajo, Brittany me miraba entre preocupada y sorprendida. Puck se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-No te preocupes pequeña, en este lugar te sentirás cómo en casa, aunque no lo creas no somos mala gente, aunque el resto diga cosas feas de nosotros, así que siéntate tranquila que nosotros te trataremos bien

Así comimos en tranquilidad, Brittany se adaptaba fácilmente al grupo, tan rápido que quedaron que iría a mi casa a una de nuestras "reuniones". De cierta forma no me sentía muy a gusto con la idea de que Brittany se uniera a estas cosas, nosotros no éramos el mejor ejemplo para nadie, y ella se veía tan frágil y reservada que me daba miedo que cayera en alguno de nuestros excesos. Pero ella aceptó felizmente; mientras nos decía que pediría permiso en su casa y realizaba una llamada, yo comencé a hablar con los chicos.

-¿Ustedes están dementes? ¿No creo que sea el mejor ambiente para ella?

-Oh vamos, tampoco es una niña de cinco años, tiene que conocer la vida, San…déjala que se divierta -Decía Jesse mientras me tomaba por los hombros.

-Nada malo le pasará a la rubiecita, relájate Santana, además estaremos entre amigos, ¿qué podría salir mal? -Comentó Puck.

Brittany volvió con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro, sus padres la habían dejado ir a mi casa, además se podía quedar hasta las 12, y que estaban muy felices de que por fin hiciera amigos.

_Don't be afraid_

_I've taken my beating,_

_I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface,_

_Not all the way through_

_I've never been perfect,_

_But neither have you_

Volvimos a clases, nos tocaba Idiomas, esta clase era bastante aburrida para mi, siempre terminaba durmiendo o escuchando música, pero esta vez estaba acompañada por Brittany, así que saqué una hoja de mi cuaderno, escribí en ella y se la pasé para que el profesor Schuester no nos viera, y así conseguí saber un poquito más de esa rubia.

-"Hola :)"

-"Ola denuevo San, Ke pasa?"

-"Nada, sólo q esta clase me aburre, así q quería aprovechar de conversar contigo, sólo si te parece" -Se lo entregué rápidamente, tal vez ella si quería estudiar y yo molestándola.

-"Ooh claro k no, no entiendo nada d lo k dice el profe asi k no importa. K tal si usamos esto para conocernos mas?"

-"Pues me parece! Empiezo yo, cuéntame, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?"

-"El arcoíris, debes responder tamvien a tu pregunta. Me toca tu kmida favorita?"

-"Ahh pues el mío es el rojo (¿por qué el arcoíris?). Y mi comida favorita, no sé, el sushi tal vez, o la comida mexicana. ¿Por qué viniste a este colegio? ¿Por qué se trasladaron?"

Ella leyó el papel, vi cada una de sus expresiones, cómo pasó de la sonrisa sincera de mis primeras palabras, a un estado de angustia máxima. ¿Qué tenía esa pregunta que la asustaba de esa manera? Veía cómo le temblaban las manos. Agarró el papel y lo arrugó, pensé que se había enojado, intenté pedirle perdón pero ella se me acercó y me contestó.

-Es algo que no estoy lista para contarlo, pero cuando lo esté, creo que serás la primera a quien desee decírselo.

Sus palabras me calaron hondo, se notaba la desesperación y el dolor en sus ojos. En ese momento me hice una promesa que intentaría cumplirla a cualquier costo…nunca, nadie le volvería a hacer daño…nadie.

_So if you're asking me,_

_I want you to know_

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind_

_Some reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory,_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

El timbre sonó y eso significaba que las clases terminaban por esta semana, me levanté lentamente de mi silla, mirando a cada segundo a Brittany, cuando me volvió a mirar tenía una sonrisa deslumbrante en su rostro, pero su mirada no tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba.

-Pues debes darme tu dirección.

-¿Por qué? -Mi cara de poker debía ser impresionante en ese momento.

-Por la fiesta…en tu casa, ¿no? Oh bueno, pensé que habían dicho que si podía ir, pero si no, no hay problema, yo….

-¡Claro que si! Había olvidado por completo eso, no te preocupes

Le di mi dirección y mi teléfono, la seguí hasta la salida de la escuela, íbamos conversando animadamente por los pasillos y cuando llegamos al estacionamiento quedaban pocos autos; uno en particular tocaba la bocina insistentemente, era un hombre mayor, entre cuarenta a cincuenta años, cuando Brittany lo vio me miró algo sonrojada.

-Ese es mi padre que me viene a buscar

Hasta la fecha no recordaba a ningún estudiante que fuera recogido por sus padres, pero ella era nueva en la ciudad, tal vez era simplemente por eso. Nos acercamos al auto y por un segundo me sentí un poco avergonzada por la pinta que traía ese día…eran una polera cortada por mi de una de mis bandas favoritas, mi chaqueta de cuero, unos pantalones igual bastante ajustados y mis típicas botas. Me daba cuenta que el padre de Britt no me miraba con buenos ojos, en realidad ningún padre me miraría con buenos ojos para ser la amiga de sus hijas, más aún si supieran que soy lesbiana.

-Hola papi -Se acercó a la ventanilla inclinándose levemente y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Mis ojos se fueron directo a su redondeado trasero. Ya se me antojaba un beso de aquellos.- Mira -dijo dirigiéndose a mi- Ella es mi amiga Santana, es quien dará la fiesta en su casa hoy en la noche

-Buenas tardes, señor Pierce -Nunca había hablado así a nadie, en ese momento me di cuenta de mis dotes actorales- Espero que Brittany pueda acompañarnos hoy, en realidad es una pequeña reunión entre amigos, habrá comida, bebidas y juegos, cómo siempre…hasta puedo llevar a Brittany a su casa, para que no se moleste en ir a buscarla -Una sonrisa que casi me disloca la mandíbula apareció en mi rostro. Brittany me miraba feliz, alternando la mirada entre nosotros dos. Me di cuenta cómo se relajó, esta partida la había ganado. Dios, era mejor actriz que esa tonta de Rachel Berry.

-Pues si es así no hay problema, con mi mujer pensábamos salir a comer por ahí, así que me serías de gran ayuda, Santana…pero que quede claro, hasta las doce, ¿ok?

-No hay problema, señor Pierce -¿A las doce de la noche? ¿Brittany tenía doce y no me había dado cuenta?

Britt se dio la vuelta y me besó en la mejilla, me quedé embobada mirándola hasta que se subió al auto.

-Hasta la tarde San

Y me quedé allí, cómo estúpida, mirando cómo esa chica se iba, esta noche dudaba que trajera algo bueno.

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can come_

_And save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

Luego de cinco cervezas y un vodka salí a fumarme un cigarro sola al garaje, eras las siete y Brittany no había llegado, los chicos estaban dentro jugando al strip-poker o algo así, mientras Puck y Jesse preparaban una pipa de agua donde fumaríamos la marihuana que había traído Quinn en la tarde. Sabía que Brittany no vendría, era de esperarse, su padre jamás dejaría que una "niña bien" cómo ella se corrompiera por un grupo cómo nosotros, por un lado estaba feliz de que no lo hiciera, ella era alguien especial, tenía que quedarse así, sin que nadie ni nada violara su inocencia. Justo cuanto terminaba mi cigarro un coche se estacionó frente a mi casa, caminé lentamente hasta allí y vi cómo bajaba Britt con una mini rosada que dejaba descubierta sus largas piernas y una blusita que dejaba bastante a la imaginación….toda una señorita. Vi cómo se despidió de sus padres y se acercó corriendo hacia mí.

-Perdón por llegar tarde, pero mi mami no encontraba que ponerse para salir con papi así que se demoró, creo que los duendes se robaron sus vestidos, pero lo bueno es que me dejaron estar aquí hasta las doce y media -Todo esto lo decía dando pequeños saltitos frente a mi, no es que no me causara ternura, pero me estaba mareando bastante.

-Britt, cálmate. Ahora vayamos, todos te estaban esperando.

Cuando entramos todos se acercaron a saludar a Brittany mientras le ofrecían algo para tomar, ella decía que no a todo, con una tímida sonrisa, al rato todos volvieron a lo suyo. Yo me senté al lado de Britt a conversar, mientras sostenía un vodka naranja en la mano.

-¿Por qué no quieres beber nada? ¿No te gusta el alcohol?

-No es eso, sólo que nunca lo he probado y mis padres dicen que es malo –Me decía con una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

-Pues no lo sabrás hasta que lo pruebes, ¿no?

Le pasé mi vaso, ella me miró dubitativa, lo olfateó un poco y arrugó la nariz, yo simplemente le sonreía mientras le decía que confiara en mí, que le gustaría. Ella lentamente posó sus labios en el vaso y bebió un poco del contenido. Su rostro se arrugó un poco. La miré esperando una respuesta.

-Es algo fuerte, pero dulce…¿puedo tomar más?

Yo sólo me reí y fui a preparar otro trago.

_When my time comes,_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me,_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

Existen momentos en los cuales te preguntas si las decisiones que tomas son buenas o no, momentos en que lo que te rodea te obliga a plantearte muchas preguntas, comúnmente no tienes respuestas para ellas, pero sigues buscándolas mientras tu cabeza pareciera que fuera a explotar. Me encontraba sentada en un sillón, con Quinn acostada en el suelo, borracha; suponía que Blaine seguía vomitando en el baño; Puck y Jesse estaban al lado del subwoofer cambiando la música a cada instante mientras juntos las coreaban; Mike y Tina habían subido hace rato al segundo piso, esperaba que estuvieran follando en la cama de mis padres, porque si era la mía ese dúo no viviría para contarlo. Y terminaba en Britt…la pequeña Britt. Ella, luego de seis vasos de vodka naranja y ponerse a jugar con los chicos al "duro" mientras bebía chupitos de tequila y comenzar a fumar yerba de la pipa que teníamos al medio de la sala, ahora se encontraba con su pequeña falda y brasier a juego bailando frente a mi, justo en el momento que se estaba bajando la falda, un recuerdo vino a mi mente…doce y media. Miré la hora apresuradamente, eran las doce veinticinco, ¿cómo mierda llevaba a Brittany en esas condiciones hasta su casa?...La matarían, me matarían, ¡nos matarían a todos!. Tomé la mano de Britt mientras ella seguía bailando, me miró asustada y luego se acercó y comenzó a contornear las caderas muy cerca de mi. Mala idea, esto era mala idea, la tomé de las caderas y la detuve.

-Britt, debo llevarte a tu casa, tus padres te dieron permiso hasta las doce y media, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Pero yo quiero bailar -Me hizo un puchero condenadamente sexy cerca de mi boca, esta mujer era una sexy diablilla.

-Brittany, tu padre y madre llegaran pronto a tu casa, y si no te encuentran, o peor, si te ven así nos mataran…

-Tú podrías ser mi mami, ¿te gustaría? -Volvió a intentar bajarse la falda, esto no estaba resultando.

-Ya basta, buscaremos tu ropa y te iré a dejar

Una de las mayores odiseas fue encontrar la ropa de Britt, no sabía en que momento su blusa quedó en medio del balcón, pero eran cosas que intentaría no preguntarme en el momento. Segundo, sacar a Brittany de la casa y meterla al auto, quería despedirse de todos, hasta de Quinn que sólo se dio vuelta y siguió roncando hasta de Tina y Mike que si estaban en la cama de mis padres…creo que nunca olvidaré la cara de sorpresa de los dos cuando Brittany abrió la puerta y se despidió, ni el trasero al aire de Mike…de solo pensarlo quiero volver a vomitar. Finalmente tenía a Britt sentada a mi lado, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto y completamente vestida….Tercer reto: ¿Dónde mierda vivía?. Tras una serie de preguntas y una hora después llegamos a su casa. Las luces estaban apagadas y no había ningún rastro de sus padres ni policías, ¿estábamos salvadas? Britt me pasó las llaves de su casa y entramos lentamente, bueno entré lentamente, ella comenzó a prender las luces y dar vuelta algunas cosas. Se acercó a la contestadora y le dio a reproducir.

-Hija, tuvimos un pequeño percance con tu madre, nuestro auto se averió, ahora estamos esperando una grúa para irnos a casa, así que no te preocupes y tranquila, Lord Tubbington te cuidará mientras nosotros no estamos.

Por un segundo pensé en tirarme al suelo, creer en Dios, rezar cada vez que me fuera a dormir e ir a la Iglesia todos los fines de semana. ¡Estábamos salvadas! Britt me miraba desde la mesita cercana.

-¿Me ayudarías a llegar a mi pieza? Creo que no me siento muy bien y terminaría tropezando o algo así

_Forgetting all the hurt inside_

_You learned to hide so well_

_Pretending someone else can_

_Come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

Subimos lentamente hasta su recamara, cómo lo imaginaba, los colores que predominaban era el blanco y el rosado, un montón de peluches estaban esparcidos por el lugar, una enorme cama con un cobertor rosa con pequeños ponys decoraba su cuarto. Britt me hizo pasar hasta allí y sentarme en su cama.

-Iré a cambiarme, ¿me esperas?

Entro a un cuarto de baño que tenía en la misma pieza y se demoró unos cuantos minutos, cuando salió su apariencia era un poco más decente de cómo la traía yo, vestía una polera que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos con un patito amarillo al frente de esta. Su pelo estaba recogido en una coleta y a pesar de las ojeras tenía un buen aspecto. Se recostó en la cama mientras me miraba de una forma que no lograba interpretar.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo a dormir? Me da mucho miedo cuando no hay nadie en casa y no sé a qué hora llegaran…además Lord Tubbs debe estar fumando por allí, o realizando algún tráfico de drogas, siempre sale a esta hora y no vuelve pronto… ¿te quedarás?

Una pequeña lágrima cayó sobre su mejilla, ya no era la chica que me estaba pidiendo que la tomara cómo mía en mi casa, no era la que estaba bailando y sacándose la ropa en frente de todos mis amigos…esta era la Brittany real, la que tanto cuidaban sus padres, la que yo quería proteger, aunque eso era casi imposible…no podía ni cuidarme yo y no sabía cómo cuidaría a esta mujer. Pero lo intentaría, aunque me llevara a miles de dificultades…lo intentaría.

-Me quedaré

Ella me hizo espacio en su cama, me quité las botas y me acosté al lado suyo, su rostro estaba pegado al mío, apague la luz, solo un leve brillo pasaba a través de la ventana, hoy había luna nueva, más que segura estaba de ello. Nos quedamos contemplando mucho tiempo, los ojos de Brittany poco a poco comenzaban a caer.

-Mi papi antes de dormir me da un beso de buenas noches, para que ningún monstruo venga a hacerme daño -Su voz era un pequeño susurro, casi parecía una niña.

-Conmigo a tu lado nadie te hará daño, Britt, pero por si acaso -Me acerqué y le deje un pequeño beso en su frente- ya estás el doble de protegida.

-Gracias San, te quiero…

Su voz se fue extinguiendo hasta que se quedó tranquilamente dormida, la seguí observando un largo tiempo. Yo era ese monstruo del cual su padre la cuidaba, yo era el mal encarnado en una persona…todo lo que tocaba moría, pero allí estaba…y por esa noche, por esa primera noche en mi vida, fui el ángel guardián de Brittany.

_I can't be who you are_


	4. 4 Titanium - Sia ft David Guetta

**Capítulo 4: Titanium - David Guetta y Sia**

La luz del sol me pegaba directo en la cara, sentía cómo el dolor se esparcía por todo mi cuerpo, maldita resaca. Intenté por todos los medios abrir mis ojos, parecía que se me habían pegado completamente, sentí la presencia de alguien a mi lado. No recordaba nada, me desperté asustada mientras una hermosa rubia me miraba divertida.

-¿Te olvidaste de mi, Santana?

Brittany sólo sonreía, pensé que esa chica era hermosa, pero eso era antes de verla en medio de su cama, con su pelo cubriendo toda la almohada y ese rostro de ángel a escasos centímetros de mi…hermosa era una palabra que lo lograba describirla completamente.

-Claro que no. ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el sobresalto que tuviste cuando abriste los ojos… ¿o te asusté?

-Jajaja claro que no, no podrías asustarme, es sólo que todavía siento que la cabeza me da vueltas, ¿y tu cómo estás? -Recordaba que ayer estaba bastante mal y que tuve que traerla a rastras hasta su cama.

-Pues la verdad me duele bastante, pero mi madre vino a despertarnos temprano y tuve que mentirle y…

-Espera, ¿tu madre? -Me levanté de un salto. Brittany me miraba perpleja.

-Si, mi madre, ¿Qué sucede Santana?

-Nos encontró durmiendo juntas y…-¡Y ni ella ni su madre saben que eres lesbiana, estúpida! Me volví a sentar al lado de Britt, ella me miraba curiosa- y nada, pensé que se enojaría por encontrarme aquí contigo

-Claro que no, estaba feliz de que lo pasáramos bien anoche…a todo esto, quería pedirte disculpas por cómo me comporté

-No tienes que disculparte de nada, en realidad fue bastante divertido

Comenzamos a recordar la noche anterior y reírnos de Quinn, de la pillada de Tina y Mike, y del baile de Brittany. En ese punto las dos nos sonrojamos, la verdad es que quedé con ganas de más; en este preciso momento, el tenerla así de cerca hacía que mi poca cordura se fuera por el drenaje. En un momento las dos paramos de reír, las dos recostadas en su cama, con nuestros rostros a una distancia mínima…me estaba enamorando, su forma de ser, su ternura, su inocencia, cada pequeño detalle. Esto no estaba bien.

_You shout it out_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

Una semana había pasado de nuestra pequeña fiesta, era nuevamente fin de semana, los días anteriores los pasamos en trabajos, pruebas y todas las cosas aburridas que acarrea la escuela. Esta semana con Brittany nos habíamos acercado más, pese a que todavía no sabía nada de su pasado, ya conocía sus películas, música, animales y colores favoritos, que quería hacer después de terminar el año, cómo idealizaba su futuro, y un montón de cosas más. Brittany había absorbido cada parte de mi mente, sólo podía pensar en ella, en su sonrisa y en esos hermosos ojos azules que me hacían tanto bien.

-Hey San, ¿en qué piensas? -No noté en qué momento Puck se había acercado a mi lado, estaba esperando a Brittany, quién se encontraba terminando una prueba de español. Obviamente no había sido problema para mí.

-Pues nada, esperando a Britt, ¿y tú?

-Saltándome unas clases. Hey, esta semana has estado muy cercana a esa rubiecita… ¿pasa algo que no me quieres contar? -Él sabía sobre mis gustos, era mi mejor amigo, mi confidente.

-Claro que no, ella es hetero, además sabes que no quiero nada serio con nadie, las relaciones de pareja no están diseñadas para mi…soy una ente libre de ataduras

-Pues si andas en esa onda, ¿Por qué no me acompañas a comprar algo esta tarde? Me dieron un dato de un alucinógeno nuevo en esta ciudad, y quiero ver de qué va

-Claro, para que nos arresten y tengan que llamar a mis padres

-No es nada peligroso, Santana. El tipo es de confianza

Los proveedores de Puck me daban miedo, eran tipos que se habían criado en la calle, que tenían miles de historias sobre sus espaldas y sangre en sus manos. Muy pocas veces lo había acompañado a comprar y en todas ellas siempre había peleas y terminábamos huyendo…pero no podía dejarlo sólo.

-Está bien, te acompañaré, pero me tienes que ir a buscar a casa, primero iré a dejar a Britt a la suya y estoy demasiado cansada para ser, además, tu chofer.

-No hay problema mi Santanita bonita, preciosa, hermosa -Puck me tomó de las mejillas y las apretó, antes de poder golpearlo ya había escapado y Brittany se encontraba frente a mí.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida, donde montamos en mi auto, si desde la última fiesta yo era la conductora designada de Brittany, algo contribuyo el desayudo del día siguiente en su casa. Por primera vez en mi vida había dos adultos que me querían, y esos eran los padres de la ojiazul que se encontraba a mi lado. Nos fuimos hablando de temas triviales y de las respuestas de la prueba de Español, por lo que me contestaba Britt creo que tendría que darle clases particulares…eso no sonaba tan mal después de todo. Cuando llegamos a su casa me besó en la mejilla, tomó sus cosas y partió a su casa, en medio del camino algo la detuvo, se dio la vuelta y me miró intensamente. Quedé dudosa sobre que le estaba pasando, mire hacia todos lados buscando si algo se le había quedado…ella se acercó nuevamente hacia mi y se recargó en la ventana…

-¿Sucede algo Britt?

-Santana, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? -Me miraba preocupada, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Claro, lo que quieras…

-Esta noche ven a mi casa, a dormir conmigo, ¿ya? Sé que tus padres no están en casa y no quiero que te quedes sola, además podemos ver películas y esas cosas… ¿te gustaría? -¿Qué pregunta era esa? Dormir con ella, obviamente que vendría.

-Claro Britt, busca que película quieres y yo traeré algo para comer -Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

-Nos vemos entonces, Sanny…y otra cosa…cuídate mucho.

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

Regresé feliz a mi casa, tiré mis cosas a un rincón y preparé una mochila con lo que llevaría a donde Britt. Faltando para las seis cuando sentí una bocina fuera de mi casa, la reconocería en cualquier parte, tomé mis cosas y cerré todo, Puck me esperaba en su camioneta con una enorme sonrisa, me senté a su lado y lo saludé con un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

-Hey San, ¿por qué tan feliz? ¡Oh por Dios, tus ojos!...están más azules que de costumbre -Lo golpee en un costado, había entendido perfectamente su indirecta.

-Pues tienes razón, pero de igual forma no me molestes

-Veo que esa chica te está cambiando, San…aunque me alegro, no has estado tan odiosa estos últimos días -Su risa resonaba en la camioneta, no tenía arreglo, esté tipo moriría así.

-No somos nada Puck, así que quita esa cara -Y di por zanjado el tema.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Llegamos a un lugar que no tenía buena pinta, donde un tipo de unos 30 años nos estaba esperando, nos condujo hasta una casa pintada de azul que se había desteñido con los años, era el sector más oscuro de Lima. Allí un grupo de hombre con mal aspecto estaban esperando a alguien. En el preciso momento en que entramos, un hombre, parecía el líder, se acercó a una mesa situada al medio de la sala, desde donde extrajo una maleta en la que se encontraban muchísimos paquetes de drogas. Esto no pintaba nada bien. Sólo me preguntaba de dónde conocía a esta gente mi mejor amigo. Mientras le entregaba a cada uno sus respectivas bolsas y cobraba su parte, los tipos se iban retirando. Cuando recibimos el nuestro, Puck extrajo un fajo de billetes, eso era más de lo que yo me gastaba en alcohol por todo un mes. Cuando nos retiramos del lugar y subíamos al auto, tres vehículos de la policía nos interceptaron, estábamos perdidos.

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard, thus bulletproof guns_

Puck en vez de detener el motor del auto y entregarse, comenzó a acelerar, estaba en un estado de desesperación, igual que yo…

-¿Pero qué mierda haces, Puck? -Grité fuera de mi- Detén el estúpido auto y entreguémonos

-Claro, y luego ir a la cárcel, ¿no?...olvídalo…

Puck aceleró a límites insospechados, una patrulla nos seguía, el resto se habían quedado en el mismo lugar. Bajamos por una carretera, la verdad no sabía dónde estaba, Puck tenía su rostro desfigurado a causa del esfuerzo y el temor por quienes nos seguían bastante cerca. No quería que nos detuvieran, pero tampoco quería morir.

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

Cuando en una curva mal hecha nos estrellamos contra un árbol, nada tan grave. Desde ese momento vi todo en cámara lenta; cómo el auto quedaba incrustado en el frondoso árbol, cómo la policía se detenía a unos metros detrás de nosotros, cómo mi cabeza comenzaba a sangrar por el golpe, cómo Puck se quitaba el cinturón de seguridad y abría la guantera buscando algo, cómo un policía se bajaba del auto, cargando un arma y nos pedía que bajáramos con las manos en alto, y luego de eso…un total caos. Puck extrajo un arma, se bajó del auto y disparó a quemarropa al oficial, su compañero desde el auto continuo tomó su arma y le disparó a mi amigo…la bala golpeo directo en su pierna, el cayó por el impacto, me miró a los ojos…estaban cargados de miedo, ¿Qué le había pasado a mi amigo? ¿Por qué no se entregó y con un par de firmas y dinero de sus padres nos hubiéramos ido a casa y a reírnos de la gran aventura que habíamos vivido? ¿Por qué esto?...El otro oficial le gritaba a él que bajara el arma, sus ojos seguían en los míos, mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, mi confidente. Su mano subió directamente a su sien, apuntándose con el arma que traía consigo, esto no podía estar pasando, ¿qué clase de película barata estábamos viviendo?

-Perdóname

El disparo se oyó por todo el lugar, mi mejor amigo caía muerto en medio de la nada, frente a mis ojos.

_I am titanium_


End file.
